


Not in my Studio

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Choking, Degradation, Dominance, F/M, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: Your boyfriend Chan was giving so much attention to making new music in the studio, you were becoming jealous and not mention you were so needy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Not in my Studio

Chan has been in the studio all day. You’d occasionally check up on him, bringing him some lunch while he worked so hard making new music. You’d kiss him on the cheek and go on your merry way. He was a dedicated man, but you needed your boyfriend’s attention on you. You were slightly jealous that he was giving all his attention to the studio and not you.

You head for your bedroom, rummaging through your dresser, pulling out the sexy red teddy that Chan loves so much and put it on. It shows off every sexy sleek curve of your body, just the way he liked. If this doesn’t grab his attention, you are just giving up and going to bed a horny mess. 

You slide your hand down the railing of the banister as you descend down the steps into Chan’s studio. His back is turned in the chair, a pair of headphones on his ears. Bobbing his head to whatever beat he just came up with. You place your hands on the back of the chair, spinning it around until he’s facing you. 

His mouth drops open at the sight of you, and he may even be drooling a little. He pulls the headphones off his head and places them onto the table. “Wh-what? Why are you dressed in that?” Silly man. Why else would you be dressed like this? 

“I’m really needy Chan. You’ve been giving all your attention to the studio and I’m feeling slightly jealous. I want you Chan. Right. Now.” You straddle his lap, smashing your lips to his. You feel him growing hard in his sweats as you grind against him. His hands come to the back of your head, bringing you even closer than you already are, both of you moaning in each others mouths.

Chan pulls away from your lips, looking into your hungry eyes. “I think I should punish you for this. You know better than to bother me while I’m working.” Oh god, you knew this would tick him off. You may have just asked for this. All you want is his beautiful strong hands on your body and his cock buried deep inside you.

Chan stands while you are still holding onto him. His hands are on your behind, squeezing your ass cheeks as he walks over to the sofa. Chan pulls your body away from his and you fall onto the soft couch below. “Bend over, I’m going to make your ass a beautiful shade of red.” You oblige, flipping your body around so your ass is at Chan’s attention, placing your hands on the back of the couch for leverage. “I want you to count every one of these spankings, baby girl.” 

Spanking, after spanking. Your pussy grew wetter, and your ass became a nice shade of red. You were so deep in thought that you may have forgotten what number you were on. “I don’t hear numbers coming from that mouth, Y/n.” You decide on a number as another blow is placed on your behind. “NINE!” you scream out. “I don’t think we were on nine, but fuck, your ass is a beautiful shade of bright red.” Chan grabs onto your hair, yanking your head back as he places the last blow to your ass cheek. “TEN!” 

“That’s my girl, now turn over and lay down.” You turn around, and lay on the couch, the cool leather feels welcoming on your behind. Chan crawls between your legs and hovers over your body. He leans into your neck, assaulting your skin with bruises. You wrap your leg around his hip as he grinds against you, feeling his cock rub against your clothed pussy. “God Channie, please fuck me?” you cry out.

“Oh, you want my dick you cock slut? Well, you don’t get to have it for being so disobedient, but I may have other things planned for you.” His hand glides down your abdomen and slips under your panties. He can feel your arousal all over his fingers. His lip raises as he dips two fingers into your tight channel. Pumping his long fingers in and out of your pussy at a fast pace. You feel the coil in your tummy tighten. “Channie, I’m gonna cum,” you whimper. 

Chan pulls his fingers out immediately, leaving you empty and pissed off. “You can’t cum until I say you can, got me?” He smashes your lips to his as he dips his fingers back into your pussy, scissoring your walls. He hooks his fingers, which causes them to hit your g-spot. You close your eyes, as you feel another orgasm trying to rush through, but you try your hardest to hold it all back. Your walls contract and his fingers are gone once again. “What did I say baby girl? You are such a greedy slut.” 

Chan continues this torture over and over again, edging you just right, before he rips it away from you all too quickly. You feel like screaming at the top of your lungs. 

“Please, please, please fuck me, I will never bother you again.” Batting your lashes at Chan, giving him those doughy eyes. 

“God, I hate when you do that. You know I’m a sap for those sad eyes. God damnit.” Chan stands, pulling his shirt over his head. You rise into a sitting position and pull his sweats down. His leaky cock is standing at your attention. “Stop staring baby girl.” Chan says, taking a seat on the couch. You stand, ridding yourself of the lingerie and panties.

“I want you to ride me. I wanna see your fucked out face as I finally let you cum.” Chan pats his toned, pale thigh.

You straddle Chan’s naked, toned body, easing yourself down onto his rock hard member. His cock stretches your walls, filling you beautifully. Chan brings his finger to your mouth, as you suck on his digit, watching his eyes grow darker as he gazes at you. He pulls his finger out of your mouth. You lean in to kiss him on his thick, red lips as you slowly ride him, almost teasing him.

He captures your bottom lip between his teeth. Fuck, he’s so feral when you ride him. His strong hands grab onto your waist. He releases your lip from between his teeth. You straighten your body, and place your hand on his shoulders. You pick up the pace as you ride him, skin slapping against skin. “Fuck, show Channie just how you like it baby girl. I know you can ride me harder than that.”

Using all the body strength you have to ride him up and down, which causes the sofa to skid across the floor. You stare into Chan’s dark eyes. Fuck, his lustful stare is enough to make you cum. He takes his free hand and grabs onto your throat. You slightly lean your body forward. Chan applies more pressure with every thrust. “You love when I choke you, don’t you baby girl? Fuck, you’re beautiful right before you cum.”

The pressure of his hand around your throat, his dirty talk and his dick fucking you just right, is enough to make you cum. You lose it, coming undone as his cock hits your sweet spot just right. “Oh my god Channie.” He lets go of your throat, placing his hand back on your hips as he pounds up into your pussy, trying to chase his own release. Once he finds his high, he empties himself deep inside you as he groans out loud, rolling his head back against the couch.

You rest your sweaty body against Chan’s chest and kiss his milky white skin. “That’s my girl,” he praises.


End file.
